Over The Rainbow
by Kagome1322
Summary: umm well for starters its the sequel to 'Gothic Rainbow'i don't know just please read and review.....note: Mi ChIbO helped me alot therfore it has to be good.....
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya peoples! This is Mi ChIbO! Confused? Here, this is what happened: Kagome1322 came to me and said, 'Can you do the first two chappies of the sequel to Gothic Rainbow?' So I said yes and ladeedadeeda, here's the first chappie! YAY! I don't own Code Lyoko… drat. (P.S.—Kagome1322, if you need me to write a chappie any other time, I'll be happy to. That is… if you need me to.) kaykay, here's the first chappie:**

The black haired girl sighed and leaned back onto her boyfriend's chest. It had been two a week since they had started going out. One long, sweet, happy week of living in pure bliss. Things couldn't get better than this. Scratch that- they could. Tonight they were going to a fancy restaurant and a movie. Last time they had done that, they hadn't even paid attention to the screen—or anything except each other for that matter. But then after that, the entire gang was going camping. How much fun would that be? She smiled and tilted her head upward to look into the handsome face of the brunette she loved. He saw her staring and grinned back.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey yourself," she smiled. A blossom from the cherry tree he was leaning against fell off and drifted down onto his head. She giggled and took it lightly from his hair and held it in her hand. She put her other hand over it, cupping it in her palms. He put his hands over hers and silently counted to three. When they reached that number, they both opened their hands and she blew gently on the flower, causing it to jump away and ride the wind, dancing in their wake. Her eyes followed the pink petals that stood out against the brilliant blue sky before blinking shut for what seemed like the millionth time that day. He shifted behind her, getting in a more comfortable position. Once he was done adjusting, he relaxed and slipped his arms around her, clasping them on top of her stomach. Suddenly, an overly-hyper voice broke them out of their pleasant daydream.

"Ulrich and Yumi, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes junior in the baby carri-" WHACK!

"Cut it out Odd! Let them relax for a while! We just finished testing, so that's what we _all_ need to be doing! Besides, they're not _in_ a tree, they're _by_ it," came a second voice, this one softer and more melodic. Yumi opened her eyes. Odd and Heidi were walking up to them, Odd rubbing his head and Heidi lowering her hand. Apparently, she had just slapped him upside the head.

"Hi Yumi!" Heidi waved enthusiastically, "Ready to go camping?" Yumi sat up, as did Ulrich when her weight was off of him.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be great! Are you packed yet?"

"Yumi… I'm a _girl_. Of course I'm packed!" Heidi giggled.

"Well I'm not packed yet!" said Odd indignantly. Yumi glanced at Heidi and the two girls burst out laughing. "What?" Odd asked, bewildered. The girls just shook their heads. Ulrich and Yumi both stood up.

"Being the _guy_ that I am, I'm going to finish packing," Ulrich rolled his eyes, kissed Yumi on the cheek, and headed off toward the dorms. Yumi and Heidi giggled as Odd called after him and ran to catch up.

"Guys…" Heidi smiled.

"Can't live with 'em," Yumi grinned.

"Can't live without 'em," they said in unison, snickering.

-:---Later---:-

Yumi sat in front of the mirror, bouncing her foot nervously to the ticking of the clock. Aelita and Heidi were also there, having helped her get ready for her date with Ulrich.

"Are you sure that your bag is ready?" Heidi asked.

Yumi nodded.

"Positive?" asked Aelita.

Again, Yumi nodded.

"Mascara clumping?" the bubblegum-haired girl asked.

The raven shook her head.

"Hair perfect?" Heidi grinned.

"Yep."

'"Makeup perfect?" Aelita smiled.

"Uh-huh."

"Ready for Ulrich to come in here, sweep you off your feet, give you the best night of your life, propose with a diamond ring, and passionately kiss you by the setting sun?" Heidi sighed dramatically, placing the back of her hand to her forehead.

"Ha, ha, ha," Yumi rolled her eyes.

"What's this about me proposing?" taunted a voice from the doorway. Yumi's face brightened.

"Ulrich!" she whipped around in the spinning chair, a smile gracing her features.

The brunette grinned and leaned against the door frame, "The one and only. Well, maybe not only…" Yumi shook her head and walked up beside him.

"'Bye guys!" she smiled.

"See ya tonight Yumes!" Aelita and Heidi waved. The door was shut behind the couple and Ulrich slid his hand into hers, entwining their fingers. They walked down the hall in silence. Then—

"Ulrich can you _please_ tell me where we're going tonight?"

"No, it's a surprise."

Yumi stuck her tongue out at him while he just laughed. When she pulled it back in he stopped and captured her lips in a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The reservation surprise could wait. Nothing can stop love. Except for a small, well… not SMALL... actually, it was a 5'8" (I'm just estimating) problem. That problem had a name. Its name was _William_. Yumi saw him out of the corner of her eye and broke the kiss. Inside, she felt her heart size up. William hadn't known about her and Ulrich. Well, he hadn't known about much of anything. He had told her he would be visiting his parents for the week. He'd been gone. He didn't know that she was now Ulrich's girlfriend. And from the look of it, he didn't like it one bit. His eyes blazed as he came up to them. Ignoring Yumi, he threw a punch at Ulrich. With all his training, Ulrich grabbed William's fist reflexively as it came within two inches of his face. Twisting the raven's arm around, he flipped him over on his stomach in one smooth move. Jabbing one of his fingers into the back of his neck, he knocked him out.

"Ulrich!" Yumi grabbed his arm. He ignored her.

"We need to get him in his dorm," Ulrich sifted around in William's pocket and pulled out a key. Seeing the number on it, he dragged William over to his respectful dorm and opened it, Yumi protesting all the way. Putting the older boy on the bed, he left the key on the nightstand and walked angrily out of the room, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Ulrich…"

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Yumi asked quietly. He turned to her, the flaming look in his eyes diminishing to a small flicker. He kissed her on the check.

"Yeah, I'm fine Yumes," he smiled. Wrapping his arm around her waist, they continued down the hall.

**Sorry, that's it for now. Tell all your friends about this story! Yep… anywho, read Gothic Rainbow if you haven't already. Hmm… well, I guess that's it. I'll see you at the next chappie. Oh, and I updated Into The Goal as well peoples. Most people didn't know cuz other people updated at the same time… so mine got pushed to the… uh… 3rd(?) page. I dunno… third or fourth. Sorry Kagome1322, I had to put that in… cuz I think some ppl missed it. So… yeah… kaykay! BYE!**

**-Mi ChIbO-**

**beep…**


	2. A Dinner For Two

**Hiya! MC again! I'll be gone for a while after this chappie unless Kagome1322 wants me to write a chappie (if she needs it written…). So, until then, I don't own Code Lyoko in this story… maybe someday… but I doubt it. Anywho, here's the second chappie to Over the Rainbow! Hope you like it!**

Ulrich and Yumi took their seats in a circular booth and ordered drinks from a waiter that came to their table.

Yumi beamed at her boyfriend, "You didn't have to bring me here, Ulrich!" The restaurant they were seated in was the fanciest around. It took months just to get a reservation.

"Ah, but shouldn't a guy spoil his girlfriend more than she needs?" he grinned.

She blew her straw wrapper at him. He ducked behind his menu, laughing. A song started playing over the speakers and Yumi started humming along as she stirred her drink with her straw and looked over the menu. Ulrich cast his eyes over the laminated paper and smiled softly. A lit candle on the table threw some spots on her face into shadow, making her look strikingly beautiful. She happened to glance up and catch him staring.

"What…?" she raised her eyebrows, grinning. He shook himself.

"Nothing, nothing," he looked down at his menu again.

"So… what did you decide on? I'm going to get the spaghetti. I've heard it's really good here."

"I'm going to have Yumi- uh, I mean, that's what I'm going to have too!" he said quickly, trying to hide the blush forming on his face. She seemed to not have noticed though, and went back to the menu.

"Hmmm…. Well, we could get a large and both eat it. Would that be all right?"

"Sure! Great! Uh, so…"

"Some bread for you," the waiter appeared again and set a steaming basket of rolls on the table. Then he pulled out his order book and asked if they were ready to order.

"Um, yeah. One large plate of spaghetti please. We're sharing," Ulrich added.

"Very good sir, your order will be ready in a few minutes."

Ulrich waited until the server had left and took a roll from the basket. Yumi did the same.

Ulrich spread butter evenly along the bread with his knife. He went to take a bite, but after sinking his teeth into the soft dough and chewing it for a second, it started to burn his tongue. Quickly finishing his chewing, he swallowed it and took a huge drink from his glass and leaned over the table, breathing hard and fanning his tongue.. She smirked.

"So," he said once the pain died away after about 5 seconds, "how do you like it so far?"

"Oh, it's wonderful, Ulrich!" she exclaimed, "I feel like a princess!"

"Now, now, that's Aelita's job," he chuckled. She kicked him under the table.

"You know what I mean," she giggled.

He smirked, "Right."

He slid all the way around the booth (it was one where the seat circles the entire table except for the part where you get in) and stole a kiss from her lips.

Once he broke it, he slipped back to where he had been before. She was as red as the cushioned bench they'd been sitting on. He let out a small laugh as she cupped her drink in her hands and took a sip from the straw.

"Shut up."

That only made him laugh again before taking a big gulp of his drink and almost choking on it as _she _scooted over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Forcing it down, he rested against the back of the seat. She giggled as he glared playfully at her. He kissed her again and rested his forehead on hers, staring deeply into her eyes. She kissed him one last time on the lips before pushing herself halfway back to her seat. She patted the place beside her and he slithered over to her. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he toyed with a strand of her hair. She looked up at him and he turned his head, catching her gaze.

There was a sparkle of mischief in her eyes as she leaned toward him. He lowered his head, ready to kiss her, but instead, she laid her head on his shoulder. He blinked in surprise, but she didn't let on, even though he knew that she had planned it out.

"What was that for?" he whispered in her ear. She just giggled. He moved his arm to her waist and leaned forward to grab their drinks. He set hers in front of her and placed his on his other side. He then grabbed his roll and bit into it. It had finally cooled down, but not so much as it was cold. She took hers too and pulled a small piece off to place in her mouth.

"Whoops."

"What?" she asked.

"The four Bs. Break Bread Before Buttering. I learned it in my manners class," he snickered.

She stared at him, "Manners? I didn't know you took manners!"

"Mom made me," he made a gagging noise with his voice. She shook her head and tore off another piece of the bread. He nibbled his too. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"You've got butter on your mouth!" she snickered. He looked down cross-eyed and licked it off. That only made her double over with laughter.

"Well I've got to keep it clean if I'm going to kiss you," he leaned in. Her eyes widened, but she relaxed as he pressed his lips on hers lightly before pulling away.

"Surprise," he whispered in her ear.

"The best one I've had in my life," she murmured into his chest as he hugged her. She felt him smile into her hair and tighten his arms around her.

**There you go! I know it was short, and I would have gone on, but I wanted to see what Kagome1322 could do from here! Heehee! I've made a new one-shot ppls! It's called "Love Stinks." It's based on a circus… I don't know if there has ever been a CL fanfic based on the circus… tell me if there has been so I'll know! Oh, and I updated Into The Goal a few days ago in case you missed it! I also update Confusing Love With Lust! Kaykay! Review guys and gals! See ya!**

**-Mi ChIbO-**

**beep…**


End file.
